1. Field of the Invention
A number of prior art pet access doors are available which can be incorporated in screen doors or the like to permit small pets such as dogs and cats to enter and leave a residence without human assistance, and which are effective to close off the interior of the residence from insects when the pet access door is not in use.
One type of pet access door is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,464,158 and 3,811,224. It typically comprises a vertical panel which is insertable in the open space formed between a partially open sliding glass door and the adjacent door frame. A pivoted lower portion of the panel constitutes the access door for pet use. A disadvantage of this type of pet door is that it is relatively expensive since it must be tailored to the dimensions of the particular door. Most door frames and doors are not of the same dimensions and obtaining a proper size pet access door at a reasonable cost is therefore a problem.
Another type of prior art door is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,299 and 4,053,007. This type of door is prefabricated and designed to be fitted within a precisely dimensioned opening in the door of a residence or the like. For example, in the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,007 rail and stile portions must be precisely dimensioned to fit the door and must be accurately aligned with the hinge points of the pet access door. The rail must be cut to the exact width of the particular door, and care must be exercised to insure proper pivoting action. Most of the pet access doors of the prior art similarly require more expertise to install than is desirable for the average householder.